womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Reanne Evans
Reanne Evans (born 25 October 1985) is an English amateur3 snooker player. She is the reigning WLBSA World Ladies Snooker Champion, a title she has won a record ten successive times between 2005 and 2014.4 She played on the main professional snooker tour during the 2010–11 season, but she failed to win any matches and was unable to retain her place on the tour in subsequent seasons. In May 2013, she qualified for the 2013 Wuxi Classic as an amateur competitor, becoming the first woman ever to reach the final stages of a ranking snooker tournament.56 She became one of four players selected to play against local opponents in a wildcard round, where she lost 2–5 to Zhu Yinghui.7 Contents * 1 Professional Main Tour * 2 Personal * 3 Performance and rankings timeline * 4 Achievements * 5 References * 6 External links Professional Main Tour After winning 61 consecutive women's matches and defeating reigning world champion John Higgins 4–3 at the 2009 Six-red World Championship,8 Evans was awarded a wild card on the professional main tour for the 2010–11 season, enabling her to enter all ranking events at the qualifying stage. This made her the first woman to play on the main snooker tour since Allison Fisher in 1994–95.91011 Evans failed to win a match throughout her season on the tour, suffering 18 consecutive defeats.12 She entered Q-School, but was unable to qualify for the main tour in the 2011–12 season. In the 2012–13 season, Evans won enough Q-School matches to earn a "top-up" place in the qualifying rounds for the 2013 Wuxi Classic, competing as an amateur.1314 In her qualifying match, she defeated Thailand's Thepchaiya Un-Nooh 5–4 to become the first woman to reach the final stages of a professional ranking snooker tournament.15 Originally scheduled to play world number 2 Neil Robertson in the last 64, she then became one of four players selected to play an extra wildcard round against local Chinese opponents, a system she publicly criticized.16 She traveled to Wuxi and played Chinese teenager Zhu Yinghui in the wildcard round, but lost 2–5.7 In March 2015, Evans has been awarded a place in the qualifying rounds of 2015 World Snooker Championship.17 She lost her opening match 8–10 to 1997 world champion Ken Doherty.18 Personaledit Born in Dudley, West Midlands, Evans was educated at Bishop Milner Catholic School, Dudley.19 She began playing snooker at age 13, inspired by her older brothers.14 In 2005, while in a relationship with Northern Irish professional snooker player Mark Allen, she became pregnant. She won the 2006 women's world championship while seven and a half months pregnant; she subsequently gave birth to a daughter, Lauren.92021 Evans and Allen ended their relationship in 2008.22 Performance and rankings timelineedit # Jump up^ It shows the ranking at the beginning of the season. # Jump up^ New players on the Main Tour don't have a ranking. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d She was an amateur. # Jump up^ The event was called the Players Tour Championship Grand Finals (2010/2011–2012/2013) Achievementsedit Number of titles listed (28) * 2014 WLBSA World Ladies' Champion * 2013 WLBSA World Ladies' Champion * 2012 WLBSA World Ladies' Champion * 2011 WLBSA World Ladies' Champion * 2010 WLBSA World Ladies' Champion * 2009 WLBSA World Ladies' Champion * 2009 WLBSA World Mixed Doubles Champion (with Michael Holt) * 2009 European Ladies' Team Champion * 2008 IBSF World Ladies' Champion * 2008 WLBSA Ladies' UK Champion * 2008 East Anglian Ladies' Champion * 2008 Wytech World Ladies' Masters Champion * 2008 England Ladies' Home International Winner * 2008 WLBSA World Ladies' Champion * 2008 WLBSA World Mixed Doubles Champion (with Neil Robertson) * 2008 European Ladies' Team Champion * 2008 European Ladies' Champion * 2007 IBSF World Ladies' Champion * 2007 WLBSA World Ladies' Champion * 2007 EBSA European Champion * 2007 Ladies' UK Champion * 2007 Wytech World Ladies' Masters Champion * 2006 WLBSA World Ladies' Champion * 2006 Ladies' UK Champion * 2006 Ladies' British Open Champion * 2006 East Anglian Ladies' Champion * 2005 European Team Championship – England Team * 2005 WLBSA World Ladies' Champion * 2005 IBSF World Ladies' Champion * 2005 Ladies' UK Champion * 2004 World Ladies' UK championship Runner-up * 2004 IBSF World Under-21 Championship Last 32 * 2004 Ladies' British Open Champion * 2004 European Championship Runner-Up * 2004 Connie Gough Memorial Winner * 2004 European Team Cup Winner * 2003 World Ladies' Championship Semi-Final * 2002 World Ladies' Championship Semi-Final Category:1985 births